ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Plumbers' Helpers
Plumbers' Helpers is the twelfth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Airdate' July 19, 2008 'Plot' A pair of rogue Plumbers, alien/human hybrids, a female Kineceleran named Helen and a male Tetramand named Manny are trying to kill (actually just imprison in the Null Void, but they did not know that at that time) every alien they can find, thinking that all of them are evil. When they encounter Ben, Gwen and Kevin they attack them, and while Ben as Big Chill saves Gwen, Kevin gets kidnapped for questioning, as Helen isn't sure the group is dangerous. Thanks to her powers, Gwen locates Kevin and she and Ben set out to rescue him. Meanwhile, Helen and Manny use a database created by Pierce (Helen's brother) to try and find out what species Kevin belongs to, as they think he's an alien. During the rescue, Ben gets thrown into the Null Void, but manages to escape after transforming into Swampfire. After it the two sides work things out and after looking at a database of the aliens they captured and put into the Null Void, Ben realizes that some of them may have been Plumbers' kids. To make things right, Helen and Manny set out into the Null Void to rescue those they wrongfully imprisoned, and Kevin takes some of their equipment when they leave. 'Major Events' *Ben and the gang meet Helen and Manny. *Gwen (accidentaly) reveals her feelings for Kevin. Debuts *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce (recording) 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pyronite *Vulpimancer *Piscciss Volann (all 3 shown by Pierce) Aliens used *Big Chill *Swampfire 'Quotes' *'Manny:' They're all monsters. *'Kevin:' Monsters? That's a laugh coming from a freakshow like you. *'Kevin:' Let me out of this bubble and I'll see what you got. *'Helen:' Quiet! You sound like a couple of six-year olds fighting in the playground! *'Kevin and Manny:' (at the same time) I'm not anything like him! (Glare at each other) Grrr...! *'Gwen:' What kind of a hero travels in a bus?! *'Ben:' None of us knows how a drive a car and none of us has a license! What do you want me to do!'' (pretends to call his mother)'' Hi, Mom. We need to go fight some aliens. Will ya give us a ride? *'Gwen:' Okay, whatever. I'm just worried, that's all. *'Ben:' About Kevin. (not a question) *'Gwen:' Ya, I mean we must reach there before something bad happens..... it's not like I care about him....... I mean who would care about a person who is untrustworthy, rude and arrogant..... and how could you even say such a thing about me! *'Ben:' (confused, shocked, understanding Gwen's feeling for Kevin) I didn't say anything. *'Gwen:' (realizing, looks outside the window) Oh! *''(meanwhile at Helen and Manny's place)'' *'Manny:' Are they close? *''(at the same time Ben and Gwen reach the place)'' *'Ben:' Very! *'Gwen:' Now give us back our friend! *''(Helen and Manny start shooting at Ben and Gwen, Gwen puts up her shield)'' *'Ben:' (sarcastically) Friend? *'Gwen:' Teammate, co-worker, whatever.... can we talk about this later? *'Ben:' (Helen noticed the distracted Gwen and Ben, so taking advantage, she shoots a piece of rock, which breaks into three, all falling on Ben's head) Hey! I wasn't the one who... Ah... Ah... Ahhhh (and Ben falls to the ground unconscious) *'Gwen:' Ben! (and hits Helen and Manny with her shield) *'Kevin:' (at the same time regaining consciousness, realising that Ben and Gwen have come to his rescue) Looks like my rescuers need rescuing! *'Kevin:' (after Ben escapes the Null Void) I taught him that. *'Gwen:' No you didn't. *'Kevin:' But look at it this way; your human form is probably even uglier *'Manny:' You wanna go another round? *'Kevin:' Anytime, pal! *'Helen:' (To Gwen) Tell your boyfriend to back off. *'Gwen:' No! You tell yours to... Woahoh, he is not ''my boyfriend! *'Helen:' Well you sure act like it. *'Gwen:' Don't tell me who my boyfriend isn't... is! *'Manny:' Think you're funny?! *'Kevin:' Hey you're the comedian, at least you've got the face for it. *'Manny:' Boy, are you asking for it! *'Kevin:' I'm ''begging for it! Who's going to give it to me!? *'Manny:' Me! With three hands tied behind my back! *'Ben:' (getting frustated) Hey!! Stop it, all of you! What am I, your babysitter or something?! *'Helen:' (referring to Pierce) ''You just sounded like my brother. *'Gwen:' ''(sarcastically) Really! *'Kevin:' (referring to Helen and Manny) That is so not going to go well. *'Ben:' I don't know. On paper we don't look like such a great team either. *'Kevin:' There is that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go swipe some of their equipment. *'Gwen:' Kevin! *'Ben:' So not cool, man! 'Trivia' *Kevin can apparently absorb the properties of more then one material at the same time, as evidenced when he absorbs a handful of loose change. *It is revealed that Kevin can temporarily extend his absorbing powers to whoever he is in contact with. *The aliens that were sent into the Null Void were: an Ectonurite (Ghostfreak), a Pyronite (Heatblast), a Piscciss Volann (Ripjaws), a Lepidopterran (Stinkfly), a Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade), a Vulpimancer (Wildmutt) and a DNAlien. All but the DNAlien are former Omnitrix aliens from the original series. *After the DNAlien is sent into the Null Void, Manny says: "Another one bites the dust". It's a reference to Queen's song, Another One Bites the Dust. *Kevin says "How come I always get the easy jobs?", but it's his fault since he gave himself the assignment. *The Plumbers' station was the same as it was in Fool's Gold. *Ben says that he used to be able to one of them (XLR8) but he never mentions about turning into Fourarms. *This is the third episode in Alien Force that Ben meets an alien that he could've turned into in the original series. *Ben only used two aliens in this episode. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup